Shades of Grey
by Empty Tome
Summary: When Francis found out about Veronica's secret love he found a reason to pick on her. Since the six weeks Veronica's been tormented by her new bully she found it hard to live with herself. H.P. only decides to intervene for the wrong reasons. But is forced to re-evaluate his ideals as he watches over his god daughter.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have no clue where this is going I just wanted to write something about The Pixies and Veronica.**

Shades of Grey

Ch.1: Make a wish

Never hit a girl, huh?

Veronica hid herself away inside one of the bathroom stalls trying to stop the nosebleed Francis gave to her before recess. At least he had the decency to swing his massive ape like fists while Trixie wasn't watching.

That uncouth moron!

She was too afraid to tell him that to his face. She sort of wished that as an A-lister it would grant her immunity from being harassed by that walking Neanderthal that calls himself a human being. Come to think of it does he even associate with humans or is it just a bully thing to laugh as if he was lobotomized?

Veronica tilted her back slowly as she used more generic toilet paper in an effort to staunch the bleeding. This was the third, no; fifth time today he sucker punched her. She groaned, feeling her eyes water again, he was doing this to instill terror, and he wanted her to know her pain was his pleasure.

Besides she had only herself to blame she figured.

She'd been writing a series of love letters addressed specifically to Timmy. It was an incident that nearly happened six weeks ago during February. It was a personal writing project to try and articulate her feelings appropriately. That maybe if she didn't come off as one of those stalkers that expressed their love with a thousand burning suns she would sound like a nut job.

Love, it was a hard emotion for Veronica to describe and Francis was using it against her. When he found her notebook full of rough drafts lying out on an unguarded lunch table-it was over. It was so stupid of her to believe her feelings for Timmy could ever be validated either.

What was she thinking?

Who could ever love her?

_ _ ~.~_ _

Pixie World

A rapping upon the door was heard of H.P.'s office.

"Come in," he said never bothering to disguise his bored tone of voice. He had just been standing next to his window; admiring the view inside his high rise office building when he heard it.

"Yes, it's about earth," Sanderson replied rushing into the office. "it's about a girl named Veronica Star." He was holding a manila envelope full of her personal information he obtained from their archives.

"We aren't a charity," H.P. reminded bitterly. He turned around to notice Sanderson's bemused expression.

"Correct," Sanderson agreed. "but-"

"But what," H.P. interrupted raising a questionable eyebrow.

Sanderson leafed through the meager paged document explaining. "Jorgen Von Strangle is demanding action to be taken and pity's her plight," he sighed deeply. "A school yard bully has been causing her mental and physical distress as of late. Grades lowering, self-esteem issues stemming from an inferiority complex, paranoia, to put it bluntly, sir," he said summing up her personality. "she's a powder keg full of emotion."

H.P. reached into his breast pocket producing a cellphone. "tell me, Sanderson," he said resting his thumb on a random button ready to transport himself to Dimmsdale Elementary. "has Veronica's Godparent's role been established yet?"

"No, we can lay claim to her," Sanderson eagerly suggested.

"Let's go meet our potential god daughter," H.P. smiled.

_PING_

__ _ ~.~_ __

The final bell rang announcing school was over made the pit of Veronica's stomach churn. Maybe if she decided to hide in the girl's bathroom until middle school this would become less of a problem. It's not like the faculty would make an attempt to ever expel Francis even when most of the students have tried using their voice.

It brings bitter irony to that Chip Skylark song, unfortunately.

Walking past Mr. Crocker's desk and entering the hallway Veronica was met with listening to the collective gasps of kids.

"Everyone run," Sanjay yelled.

Francis cracked his knuckles. "everyone gets a turn," he said darkly. "you first!" he then proceeded to pick a nameless first grader punching him square in the stomach.

Expectantly he fell to his knees as the wind was knocked out of him.

"He was so young," someone shouted.

"Every man for himself,"

Veronica witnessed the frenzy as everyone was not only scrambling to make it to the double wide doors but also the fire exits. She felt a little guilty if she didn't stay behind to help the kid who had just gotten his first beating. He was literally all alone, he was so small, probably the runt of his own classroom, poor kid. As for the mob of children she couldn't spot a pink shirt much less a hat meaning Timmy gotten to his bus, thankfully.

"Er, hey kid," Veronica stammered, running up to the first grader.

Within minutes the hallway had become empty, so empty and quiet she could hear herself breath.

"I'm okay," he gasped, standing up. "are the buses gone yet?"

"Um, not sure, but I wouldn't go out there just yet," Veronica advised, making shifting glances from all potential exits the hallway provided. "go to the office, call your mom to pick you up!" she demanded. "go!"

"Uh, oh, okay," the first grader stuttered running away from the fifth grader.

Veronica seldom following her own advice ran outside without the slightest hesitation. Making a mad dash to her house that was more than a mile of walking distance away. She was kidding herself, she wouldn't be able to make it home before her eight O'clock curfew even if she continued running at her current pace. Then she'd just have to make up a lie to her mother if she had to. Besides the bus was always so crowded and she was always the one begging for someone to share their seat with her when they were full.

Bus driver always demanding 'you can't stand or sit in the aisle.'

It hurt, a lot.

__ _ ~.~_ __

Checking her wrist watch Veronica discovered it was only five O'clock. She had just stopped to sit down on park bench near a playground devoid of any children and their parents.

She could tell why.

The sky was muddled with dark cumulus clouds, rain she surmised.

"Hey, twerpette," a familiar voice shouted.

Veronica craned her neck to look behind herself to find Francis who was walking towards her direction. He was walking pretty fast, all those kids he always treats as human punching bags must have really paid off, she should have noticed sooner. He caught up to her quicker than she imagined, when Veronica blinked Francis was already blocking her from standing up from the bench.

"Listen you goon-" she barely was able to shout when Francis grabbed her by her ponytail.

"Uh, yeah right," Francis snorted.

Veronica's blue eyes watered. "stop it," she gasped, only causing Francis to yank harder.

Then suddenly a crack of lightning streaked across the black sky and a roll of thunder the clouds released a thunderstorm. Raindrops pelted the sidewalk sounding like a spray of machine bullets as they hit the ground. The water managed to soak through Francis's and Veronica's clothes somehow Veronica hoped this would give her an advantage now that her bully's hands were slippery. Her stringy wet hair managed to slide seamlessly through Francis's large square clenched hand only to result in retaliation.

Veronica's face exploded with pain, the sheer force of Francis's fist sent her flying backwards falling directly on her back. She found herself staring upwards with blurry vision, she felt dizzy.

"Maybe if I pretend I'm dead," Veronica thought. "maybe he'll leave me alone." her eyelids felt heavy, her breathing shallow she watched as the scenery around her became dimmer.

_ _~.~_ _

"Do we intercede?" Sanderson questioned, H.P. and himself were observing Veronica from afar sitting near the swing set. The rain with it's torrential downpour forced them to wear clear rain ponchos.

H.P. nodded yes. "I'd say so," he said quietly crossing his arms. "will you do the honors?"

Sanderson raised his left hand over his head that held his cellphone. "with pleasure," he said grinning impishly.

_ _~.~_ _

"Always kick a man when he's down," Francis chuckled as he towered over Veronica.

If there was any good in the world that was watching over her. If there was someone that was watching Veronica she prayed they'd take pity upon her before Francis decided to use the dirty soles of his shoes to trample her body.

"I wish," she murmured, squeezing her eyes shut . "somebody would-would help me." she said feeling the trickle of hot tears run down her cheeks. "just this once. I'll never ask for anything again-" she coughed.

"Now," H.P. whispered.

_PING_

Sanderson's cellphone rung enveloping his boss, himself, and Veronica's body inside pixelated clouds. Francis dumbfounded by the disappearance could not find nor express into words his confusion when Veronica's body dissolved inside the vapor that washed over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: Cease and desist

"What did you say?" Jorgen roared he pounded his massive fists upon his desk causing the floor beneath them to tremble.

"The Pixies, they've intercepted Veronica!" Binky screamed, it didn't really matter that he could fly. Jorgen's strength managed to simulate an earthquake within the building shaking its very foundation. No one was immune from the property damage he wrought when he was angered.

"Those Bureaucratic no fun low life's again," Jorgen said through clenched teeth. "I need a stress reliever."

"I think we should-"before Binky had the chance to state his opinion. Jorgen had grabbed him by the throat squeezing him till his face turned a dangerous deep shade of blue.

Jorgen smiled. "funny," he chuckled, his expression suddenly turned cold and stony. "now about H.P. and Sanderson-"

Binky raised his arms above his head flailing them as he tried to convey he was suffering from a severe lack of oxygen.

Jorgen sighed. "maybe it's about time I fight fire with fire," he murmured. "with all their contracts and fine print."

Binky only whimpered as he nodded his head yes agreeing with Jorgen.

"Aha, that's it then I shall pursue them with legal action," he shouted.

Jorgen opened his large square hand dropping Binky who landed with a dull thud upon the floor. He was gasping and sputtering trying to regain stable breaths again.

Jorgen declared. "of course then that is what I shall do," a few seconds later, he disappeared in a mushroom cloud of purple smoke.

_ _ ~.~_ _

_Pixie World's hospital, the only place where your likelihood of dying was minimal; which meant it was a small percentage, really small, contrary to the belief that all Pixies believed in a set of strict of policies. Those policies that demanded contractual obligations and red tape, health care were always considered a gray area._

"Severe head trauma, more than a few cuts and bruises, we're going to keep her under observation-" in hushed tones just outside of Veronica's private Hospital room a Pixie Doctor was discussing with H.P. and Sanderson about their god daughter's current condition.

"We're still waiting for her fever to break-"

H.P. silently acknowledged the information then asked. "can we see her now?"

The Pixie Doctor's mouth opened when another voice joined in yelling with a thick German accent.

"I'll see to it that you don't," it was Jorgen Von Strangle; he was running down the hallway to intercept H.P. and Sanderson. "don't you lay a finger upon that child!" he screamed brandishing his wand.

"Jorgen, what a surprise," H.P. said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Release, Veronica," Jorgen growled, pointing his wand directly towards his chest. "I won't hesitate to use my power of authority either!" he threatened.

"Remember," H.P. chuckled, he reminded Jorgen in a cold condescending tone. "within your jurisdiction and I had every right to exercise _my _powers when a child was in danger."

"Da Rules state-"Jorgen said, but was interrupted mid-sentence.

"I'd think before you speak," H.P. advised.

Jorgen cautiously lowered his wand to the ground.

"Where were you when Veronica needed you?" Sanderson questioned.

Jorgen fell silent.

"There is no rule that states only a specific magical creature can rescue children," H.P. explained brusquely. "I'm within _my_ rights as a legal guardian as I'm conducting _myself_ in a professional manner."

"Don't confuse compassion with business," Jorgen warned, he was horrified as he contemplated the ramifications of H.P. and Sanderson adopting another child.

"We followed standard procedure held by all magical creatures with wish granting abilities," Sanderson answered thoughtfully. "if we don't count the Djinn race." he added under his breath.

Jorgen grimaced. "you still don't understand," he snapped his fingers producing official documents that would grant Veronica's godparents their child. "we've found out she's a very depressed child," shaking the papers in front of H.P. and Sanderson's face. "what could a Pixie possibly provide, she's in need of stability not a paper pushing cone dome! This child named Veronica Star belongs to me!" he shouted, his lungs were barely full of breathe after screaming.

H.P. calmly told Jorgen. "I'd cool down if I were you you'll disturb the patients," he made a subtle hand gesture towards the room they standing next to marked '302' which was engraved on a brass plate on the door.

"What do you mean-uh oh," Jorgen suddenly understood what H.P. implied. His eyes widened upon the discovery.

"Well, as you've just witnessed," H.P. angrily exclaimed. "no," he shook his head wistfully. "we aren't releasing Veronica from our custody anytime soon. That chance was forfeited when she wished for help."

Jorgen gritted his teeth trying to maintain his calm cool composure. "impossible what are the chances," he sputtered, his face flushed. "someone making a wish the exact moment it was needed!"

"Of her own volition," Sanderson mentioned.

"This isn't finished," Jorgen said, finding his voice. "we're far from being finished," his chest was heaving. "this isn't over yet." he hissed.

"I'd say we are," H.P. assured. "or I'll be forced to escort you off the premises."

Jorgen turned his back to H.P. and Sanderson he promptly poofed himself back to Fairy World.


End file.
